Shuriken Thrower
|lethality = 6 |rateoffire = 84 |capacity = 10 |mobility = 100 |cost = 30 |Level required = 1 |released = 10.2.0 |attribute = |theme = Ninja themed |number = 133}} The Shuriken Thrower is a Special weapon introduced in the 10.2.0 update. Appearance A shuriken-emitting device with claws attached to what appears to be a wristband. It features a very small scope. Everything is covered with green pattrened paint. Strategy Tips * It's fairly cheap price (85 Gold as at September 2016) and versatility makes this weapon a great choice for starting players, due to its high power and above average mobility. * The weapon can be used as a makeshift sniper weapon in the hands of a skilled player, thanks to the travel distance of the projectiles and the scope mounted on the gun. * Be as accurate as possible because when you can't aim good enough, the shuriken will not be shot forward, but by the south-east direction of forward. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * Go for weakened players for better ammunition conserving and quicker kill registering. *The best use for this weapon is at wider surfaces due to its inaccuracy. Not recommended using in corridors. * Conserve its ammunition due to this having a slightly large spread. * As this has a good mobility, don't stop dodging left and right while jumping and killing. * Use this in medium range while using the optical sight due to its loud sound effects that can be heard in close range. Also, try not to use it in very long range, even when extremely accurate, because due to its slow bullet travel time, you will have a more complicated duel because it will be easy dodging the shuriken. * Ambush or trickshot enemies, head-shot wise in an outdoor surface. * It has a piercing shot attribute, so you can diminish multiple opponents, even for one shuriken, unless if not many are in the surface or there are too many strafers. * As of 11.2.0 update, this has been given a bleeding property. Aim for multiple players so they can bleed temporarily. In case if they are still alive, try shooting them again.￼ Counters * The further you are from the player wielding this weapon, the better. Fight at a distance to counter the travel time the projectiles need. Snipers work very well for this purpose. * Jetpacks are the bane of this weapon, due to its severe lack in aerial fighting capabilities. A player in a jetpack should take the opportunity to take out the player with the Shuriken Thrower. Recommended Maps *Emperor's Palace *King of the Hill Equipment Setups This weapon can be used as an effective close-medium ranged weapon to weaken enemies, equip a long range weapon such as in the Sniper category. Trivia *This was once a secret weapon in the Pixel Gun Company's Facebook page. Since the post got 5000 likes, this weapon is revealed. *This was given the bleeding property in the 11.2.0 update *The shurikens this weapon fires are similar from the Ninja Shurikens. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Scoped Category:Piercing Shot Category:Bleeding Category:Themed Category:Rare